


【Breddy】最難忘的事top1

by nebula_star_cloud



Category: Twosetviolin, twosetviolin-RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebula_star_cloud/pseuds/nebula_star_cloud
Summary: 「這不需要什麼計劃，你就在一個完美的時機向他表達你對他的愛就行了。」「不，這不夠令人印象深刻，我希望告白的場面是他一生難以忘懷的美好回憶。」
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 46





	【Breddy】最難忘的事top1

**Author's Note:**

> 朋友說這是篇適合睡前閱讀的短篇  
> 寫得不甚好請多包涵  
> 對兩人的年齡、職業沒有深入的敘述，可以當平行時空看待

Eddy坐在吧檯前看著Ray傳給他的訊息，翻了一個巴洛克式白眼。

〝抱歉，兄弟，但我今晚過不去了，下次約吧！到時候我請你。〞

早該有這樣的心理準備了，Ray約他喝酒有八成會因為他女友而爽約。Eddy不想回覆他，拿起面前的威士忌灌了一大口，眼角餘光瞥見有個人拿著小提琴走上酒吧的小舞台上。他調整一下高腳椅，讓自己面向舞台。他沒見過這個人，Eddy問了一下酒保，酒保告訴他這是來頂替上一位演奏者的新人。Eddy點點頭，上一個他遇過幾次，演奏技巧確實不到高超。小提琴家在調音，難得在酒吧有獨處的時光，Eddy的目光毫不掩飾地放在那位表演者身上，饒有興致地觀察他的神態，那人有著一副亞裔臉孔，戴著方框眼鏡，鏡片後的一雙眼睛微微下垂，配上溫和的眉毛和圓圓的臉頰，在酒吧昏黃燈光的渲染下，多了幾分淡漠的氣息。

小提琴家很快地便調完音，他吸了一口氣，琴弓與琴弦摩擦，一些松香落在琴上，哀怨惆悵的旋律伴隨著小提琴木質的音色流淌在酒吧裡，空氣中似乎也染上一絲憂傷。Eddy發現自己無法從小提琴家身上移開目光，那人閉上雙眼沉浸在音樂中、因為認真拉琴而不自覺撅起的嘴唇、有時會隨著音樂起伏揚起的眉毛、隨著音樂擺動的身軀，Eddy深深為他著迷。一曲終了，小提琴家向觀眾鞠了躬，離開舞台前似乎朝Eddy的方向看了一眼，Eddy沒有看漏，他將空了的酒杯放到桌上，又向酒保要了一杯濃度低的長島冰茶。沒過多久，Eddy看見小提琴家揹著琴坐到吧檯前點了一杯威士忌，與他只隔了一個座位的距離。Eddy的手指摩娑著杯壁，就是現在，現在是搭話的好時機。

「嘿，剛剛的表演很棒。」

小提琴家聞言，側過身來，微笑著對Eddy說了聲謝謝。喔，天啊，Eddy心想，他的聲音也太好聽了。

「是愛的悲傷吧，Kreisler，本來還有鋼琴伴奏，但你似乎把它改編成獨奏版本。」

小提琴家看起來有些驚訝，Eddy看著他揚起的眉毛和有些張大的眼睛，沒來由地覺得可愛。

「我是Eddy，Eddy Chen，會一點小提琴。」

Eddy伸出手，小提琴家眨了眨眼，也伸出手回握。

「Brett，Brett Yang。」

\---------------------------------

躺在床上，Eddy像是抱抱枕似的從背後摟著Brett，突然嘻嘻嘻地傻笑起來。Brett感到困惑地翻過身與Eddy面對面。

「你在發什麼神經，Eddy？」

笑聲停止了，Eddy揉了揉Brett的頭髮，眼裡充滿笑意。

「我想到我們第一次見面的樣子，實在是太尷尬了。」Eddy忍不住又開始發笑，「我還說要請你教我小提琴，現在想起來實在太好笑了。」

Brett也笑了，「當時我還很天真的相信你真的只會一點，天知道我第一次來你家前已經做好就算聽到鋸木頭的聲音也不能露出嫌棄的表情，當個有耐心的老師，結果一進門就看到譜架上放著帕格尼尼隨想曲的譜，我甚至以為我被整了！」

「喔天啊，那次真的是我太粗心，譜忘記收了，我記得後來我請你喝了一週的珍珠奶茶才讓你不再揪著這件事不放的。」Eddy笑的整個人都在震動，他人生當中做的百分之八十的荒謬事都是為了與他懷中的Brett變得親近，Eddy微微收緊手臂，讓自己與他更加貼近。兩人笑了好一會才好不容易冷靜了一些，Brett突然想到了些什麼，看著Eddy又開始想笑。Eddy看著Brett古怪的表情，投去一個不解的眼神，等Brett開口向他說明。

「我心目中的荒謬top 1絕對是你向我告白的那天，那個場景我這輩子都不會忘記的。」Brett壞笑，戳了戳Eddy的肚子。

「Oh，dude，那真是太糟了…」Eddy一隻手摀住自己的臉，不由得回想起那戲劇性的一天。

\---------------------------------

與Brett相處對Eddy來說是一件令人愉悅的事，除了剛認識時對Brett說的一個小謊花了他一週的珍珠奶茶費用之外，他們其餘的時間都相處的很融洽，有時候像是有心電感應似的，一個眼神、一個動作就能了解彼此的想法，彷彿已經認識了好幾十年。

作為兩人關係的見證者，Ray常常向Eddy和Brett吐槽他們的相處幾乎就是老夫老妻的模式。每到這時候，Eddy總會下意識的觀察Brett的反應，他承認，一開始向Brett搭話帶有一絲不純的動機，而Brett總是顯得很坦然，讓人摸不透他的心思，Eddy看不出來他對這個吐槽究竟是否排斥，Brett總是一笑帶過。好在這並不影響平常兩人的相處模式，Brett對Eddy偶爾較為親暱的肢體接觸也沒有什麼反應，就是一副〝隨你喜歡〞的態度。

讓Eddy終於下定決心要告白是在某次與Ray聊天時Ray不經意脫口而出的一句話。

「連不坦率的樣子都一個樣。」

Eddy當時拚命追問，Ray卻顧左右而言他，氣的Eddy決定與他絕交十分鐘。十分鐘後Eddy拜託Ray幫他擬訂向Brett告白的計畫。

「這不需要什麼計劃，你就在一個完美的時機向他表達你對他的愛就行了。」

「不，這不夠令人印象深刻，我希望告白的場面是他一生難以忘懷的美好回憶。」

執行計畫的日子很快就來臨了，Eddy約了Brett去迪士尼樂園。Brett以前和他說過他小時候一直在練琴，沒時間去遊樂園，希望有朝一日能去一次。前往迪士尼的路上，Brett表現得興致高昂，像是小孩子一樣。完美的開頭，Eddy對自己的計畫又添加了幾分自信。

「Eddy，我們坐這個！」Brett指著一個遊樂設施，雙眼放光，看起來相當期待。Eddy看了一眼，不過就是個雲霄飛車，沒問題的，他想。

顯然Eddy想錯了。從最高點往下俯衝開始直到列車停下來前Eddy的尖叫聲一秒都沒停過，從設施上下來的一瞬間他幾乎腿軟，與之對比，旁邊的Brett看起來神清氣爽，甚至提出再坐一次的要求。

「Oh dude，我覺得我沒辦法再承受那種失速的感覺了，你去坐吧，我在出口等你。」

於是Eddy癱坐在設施旁邊的椅子上看著Brett又坐了三次雲霄飛車才終於肯善罷甘休，移動到下一個區域。為了挽回一點尊嚴，Eddy決定帶著Brett勇闖鬼屋，黑暗中兩人互相扶持，Brett因為害怕不由自主地貼近Eddy，然後他就可以順理成章地摟住Brett，完美的計畫。

「Bro，真的要進去嗎？」

Brett有些緊張的嚥了嚥口水，鬼屋的入口散發著陰森的氣息，下一組就輪到他們了，但Brett只想逃跑。

「來都來了，就…就進去一下吧。」

Eddy的聲音帶著一絲顫抖，他開始為剛才的自己感到愚蠢，但也只能硬著頭皮上了。

剛進鬼屋，眼前一片漆黑，Eddy提議兩人牽著彼此的手以防不小心走散。他們小心翼翼走了幾步後，眼睛漸漸適應黑暗，開始可以辨識物體的輪廓。這時Brett好像碰到了什麼毛茸茸的東西，他大叫一聲，緊緊抱著Eddy的腰，Eddy被Brett的叫聲嚇到，也跟著大叫了一聲，拖著還黏在他身上的Brett向前衝，不知道撞倒多少道具，本來伺機而動要嚇他們的工作人員完全沒機會下手，只能眼睜睜地看著那組奇怪的客人狂奔向出口，整個過程歷時不到一分鐘。

Eddy不停地喘氣，剛剛的衝刺耗費他幾乎一整年的運動量了，他看著旁邊的Brett一臉迷茫的環顧四周，知道自己又做了一件蠢事。Today is really not my day，Eddy自暴自棄地想。

雖然經歷了一些小意外，兩人的遊樂園之旅也還算順利。天色已經暗了下來，Eddy盤算著時間差不多了，帶著Brett往摩天輪的方向移動，並把手伸進褲子口袋想拿出手機與Ray聯絡，他拜託Ray幫他把他的小提琴帶過來，然後Eddy驚喜地發現他的手機不在他的口袋裡。

SHIT。

一定是在鬼屋那裏弄丟的，但現在過去找肯定會錯過時機，Eddy急得像熱鍋上的螞蟻，他得趕緊想個替代方案，但摩天輪已經近在咫尺，ok fine，坐上摩天輪的瞬間，Eddy決定隨機應變，他相信Brett會體諒他的。

天空已經完全暗了下來，取代陽光的是滿天繁星及一彎新月。Brett靠著包廂的玻璃窗向外望去，地上的建築隨著高度上升逐漸縮小，最後能看見的是點點燈光相互交錯，園區的夜景與夜晚的星空相映成趣。

「So beautiful.」

Brett低聲讚嘆，享受著難得的高空景色。Eddy並未留心窗外的美景，他坐在Brett對面，注視著他的側臉，內心前所未有的緊張，心跳頻率和包廂攀升高度成正比，他祈禱自己不要搞砸這關鍵的一步。

包廂暫時停止了，Eddy知道他們現在在摩天輪的最頂端，耳邊突然傳來爆破的聲響及Brett的驚呼，Eddy轉頭看向窗外，一個個煙火輪流在眼前爆炸，散發出絢麗的光芒短暫地照亮夜空。Eddy又把頭轉向Brett，煙火的光同樣照亮了他的臉龐，與酒吧的燈相比，煙火的光芒更加的亮，但對Eddy來說這張臉同樣移不開眼，令人著迷。包廂開始漸漸下移，煙火還在持續，Eddy看到Brett轉頭與自己對視。

「Thank you，Eddy。」

Eddy覺得他在Brett藏在鏡片後的眼裡看到了星辰大海。

「Brett，你聽聽看這段旋律。」

Eddy開口哼唱了一段曲調，他相信Brett一定聽得懂，即使Brett沒有絕對音感。

「愛的喜悅？」Brett有些遲疑的開口。Eddy點了點頭，有些期待的看著Brett。

「愛的喜悅怎麼了嗎？」Brett還是一臉疑惑。

Eddy無奈地扶額，「Dude，我們認識的那天你拉的是愛的悲傷。」

Brett露出了恍然大悟的表情，大笑了起來，Eddy一臉心如死灰。

「抱歉，Eddy。我不太會猜謎。」Brett突然上前親了Eddy嘴角一口，包廂正好回到最下緣，Brett像隻松鼠迅速地跳下包廂，而Eddy趕在最後一刻驚險地下了包廂，結束了這個有驚無險的計畫。

雖然時間短暫，但Eddy發誓他看到了Brett親他時耳朵是紅的。

\---------------------------------

「嘿Eddy，你聽這段旋律。」Brett偎在Eddy懷裡，哼唱一段曲調。

「Navarra，雖然音不太準。」Eddy笑著說。「其實我那天是打算用小提琴拉Navarra的，但我手機不見，只能用哼的。」

「說到小提琴，你後來怎麼處理Ray的事？」

「Ray說他一直聯絡不到我，後來又帶著我的小提琴回去了，他那陣子總是抱怨這事。」Eddy打了個哈欠。

「真是難為他了。」Brett也打了一個哈欠，蹭了蹭Eddy。

「反正他常放我鴿子。」Eddy閉上眼，調整一下姿勢讓他們倆都躺的舒適。

「該睡了，晚安，Brett。」

「晚安，Eddy。」

**Author's Note:**

> 因為申請ao3而遲到的Eddy生日賀文  
> 祝Eddy生日快樂，twoset百年好合(？  
> 謝謝大家的觀看


End file.
